If Only
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: When Tragedy strikes William McKinley High School leaving three Glee clubbers injured lives are changed forever


Yet another plot bunny :) well here goes short sweet and written on my phone

Wednesday would be a day i would remember for forever, the Wednesday after sectionals was supposed to be amazing we were gonna have a party for all the glee kids after school, everyone was happy, everyone in glee felt like they had accomplished something but one person was not happy. One person in this school felt like killing was necessary. Her name was Alexandria Allen, she was a certifiable loser no one talked to her unless they were insulting her, and no one was her friend. i only know her name because of what she did, Alexandria Allen changed everyone who attended William McKinley high school's lives forever. Strangely though this incident, this tragedy brought everyone closer together.

i remember this day as clearly as i remember what i had for breakfast, and i would forever remember it like that. Imprinted in my mind forever. Some people wonder in the first place why Alexandria did it, what made her snap? What was the final breaking point? Did she really intend to cause this much pain, this much sorrow? if only she had told someone , if only someone listened, i would have. i would have listened to her and helped her. If only she would have let me.

Alexandria Allen had these glasses, the lenses were thick and wire framed and the middle was held together by tape, she usually wore a skirt and a plaid shirt, kind of like a school uniform. Her hair in a slicked back ponytail. But the day of the incident she came to school and jeans and a hoodie, as she walked down the hall people stared and they mocked her, i wanted to help her. So in order for me to tell this story i suggest we start at the beginning of that day, the morning of the Wednesday to happened.

i walked towards my first period class books in hand ready to endure any torture the Cheerios had in store for me today but surprisingly none came, i was free to go along with my day, maybe its because the cheerios were now short a captain and a leader of the pack now that Quinn was kicked off the Cheerios and basically a Lima Loser or maybe its because they had found someone else to verbally abuse... later i would find out that someone's name was Alexandria Allen.

After being let out of first period i found myself walking down the hall watching as a girl wearing a baggy blue hoodie, worn jeans and a pair of thick wire framed glasses being treated to a grape slushie facial by our very own Noah Puckerman. i grimaced as slushy hit skin knowing how much i hated those. Running down the hallway to my second period class i watched as Santana taunted Alexandria, a daily occurrence but usually it was Quinn dishing out the torture and as i skipped gracefully to third period the weirdest part of the day happened, i noticed as the girl named Alexandria slowly walked past me but not hesitating to stop and nod at me. it was weird but hey this girl was a freak, she was weird. During third period is when chaos developed.

A single gum shot sent the teachers into a shock and students were screaming under all the terror slow footsteps could be heard outside the hall and the door to our science lab room swung open revealing a the skinny form of Alexandria Allen. In her hand was a gun pointed to the ground silence fell over the room. My hands were shaking. She raised her head and searched the terrified group in front of her. She spotted her target and grinned

" Quinn Fabray," she said pointing to the pregnant blonde girl, visibly shaking at the touch, it looked as if the only reason she was still standing was because of the support from Puck " you tortured me, calling me names, mocking me and it don't feel to good does it? DOES IT? Take a walk in my shoes for a day and see how good it feels. The pain you caused me and now look at you sixteen and pregnant with ex-boyfriend's best friend's child, what a joke... and you will be my first victim," i watched in horror as she pulled the trigger and Puck moving at the last minute tried to block the shot but he was to late. It hit Quinn straight in the stomach and she screamed, a blood curdling scream i gasped as tears ran down my cheeks blood covered Quinn's shirt as more shots rang out and before i knew it Puck was down and two others followed him. she ran out of the classroom and i ran over to my two friends Puck was unconscious but Quinn grabbed my hand and whispered two heart wrenching words Quinn Fabray whispered 'help me'

Alright so we are gonna play a little game and whoever can guess whose POV this was will get their name featured in the next chapter . R and R


End file.
